


Vongformed Jedi

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Series - Various Authors
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Collars, F/F, F/M, High Heels, Lesbian Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Jaina Solo & Alema Rar visit Tahiri on Zonama Sekot after the Yuuzhan Vong war.  Much bondage and sex ensues.
Relationships: Jaina Solo / Yuuzhan Vong - Alema Rar / Yuuzhan Vong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Vongformed Jedi

Vongformed Jedi

Nearly a year after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War. . .

“I can't believe Tahiri is still living with the Yuuzhan Vong,” Jaina said to her companion as she flew the ship down to Zonama Sekot.

Alema Rar glanced back at her from the co-pilot's seat. “It's better than living with Hutts,” she replied. “And it hasn't even been a year. That isn't that long. Besides, she was with them for a couple of weeks on Yavin 4 too.” Then she thought a moment before adding, “Although I guess that was different.”

“Yeah,” Jaina replied sarcastically. “They were torturing and brainwashing her to try and shape her into a Yuuzhan Vong then. And even though the war is over, it's still hard not to think of the scarheads as the enemy,” she added as she sat the ship down in a clearing about half-way between Zomana Sekot's equator and southern pole. A large Vongformed city was a few dozen klicks away.

“Yeah,” Alema Rar agreed. Then she glanced over at Jaina. “Are you nervous about wearing a robeskin?”

When Tahiri had asked them to visit, she had informed them that they would have wear Yuuzhan Vong robeskins or cloakers while on Zomana Sekot. When Master Skywalker had found out about the invitation, he had insisted on them visiting, to see how things were going. Since Jaina and Alema Rar were both more than a little curious anyway, they accepted Tahiri's invitation.

“A little,” Jaina answered. “As long as it's not like that Vong stuff on the Trickster, though.”

Alema Rar grinned at her as she unfastened her safety harness. “I seem to remember you enjoying it,” she said, still grinning. “Maybe we can find one of those awesome strap-on dildos you had?” she suggested as she eyed Jaina's crotch.

“Alema Rar!” Jaina replied, blushing. “Maybe I can find another collar and quirt to use on you,” she countered as they walked towards the the landing ramp.

As Jaina half-expected, Alema Rar responded by winking back at her, and playfully slapping her ass. “Great, I'll find your strap-on, and you find your quirt and my collar. We'll have a blast!”

Jaina chuckled to hide her arousal. She didn't think she was fooling her friend though. “What about the one you're wearing?” she asked, reaching up to tug on the nerfhide collar around the Twi'lek's neck.

Another thing Tahiri had asked was for them not to wear or carry anything obviously manufactured when they left the ship. That meant Alema Rar had to leave her durasteel belt, spiked wrist cuffs, and collar behind. Jaina also had to leave her bangle bracelets. Tahiri had also asked them not to bring their lightsabers. After discussing it a couple of minutes, they decided to at least keep them until they talked to Tahiri in person.

When the landing ramp lowered, they found Tahiri waiting for them in the clearing. The blonde Jedi was wearing a very brief Yuuzhan Vong robeskin; a tan garment that clung to her lithe body. It had a strap over one shoulder, and came to about mid-thigh on her. Tahiri was also barefoot, just as she liked to be.

“Hey Jaina, Alema Rar,” Tahiri greeted them cheerfully. “Thank you so much for coming.”

“Hey Tahiri,” Jaina replied as she walked down the ramp. “I'm so happy to see you!”

Then she noticed the yorik coral collar around Tahiri's neck.

“Tahiri!?” Jaina asked in disbelief. “What's that?” She sensed curiosity from Alema Rar through the Force, and desire.

“What?” Tahiri answered in confusion. Then she realized what Jaina was concerned about. “Oh, my collar,” she said, absently brushing her hand across the six-centimeter-wide band of rough brownish-red yorik coral encircling her neck. “I've been wearing it awhile now. It was a gift,” she explained.

“Well, okay then,” Jaina replied. Then she quickly stepped forward, and gave her a friendly hug.

“Can I have one?” Alema Rar asked with a flirtatious smile as she hugged Tahiri too.

“Actually I have quite a few gifts for both of you,” Tahiri replied with her own smile, glancing at Jaina. “For now though, why don't the two of you go ahead and change?” she added, holding out a tan robeskin to each of them.

Jaina glanced at Alema Rar, who winked back nonchalantly as she began opening her skin-tight bodysuit.

“Alema Rar,” Jaina chastised her. “Why don't we change on the ship?” she suggested.

Alema Rar looked at her in mock-disappointment. Then she glanced at Tahiri. “Do I have to?” she asked sweetly, holding the top of her bodysuit half-way closed.

“Yes, you do,” Jaina answered, grabbing Alema Rar by the arm and pushing her up the ship's ramp. Jaina didn't see anyone around, but she wasn't about to let Alema Rar strip naked out in the open. Tahiri politely followed along, smiling.

Once they were out of sight, Jaina took one of the robeskins as Alema Rar took the other one. Jaina began slowly pulling off her jumpsuit. She glanced over to see Alema Rar pulling her—much tighter—one off as well. Jaina's gaze lingered a brief moment. Alema Rar noticed, and winked back at her. Jaina rolled her eyes at her, and looked away. She hadn't been looking like that. Well, not really.

After Jaina stripped off her jumpsuit, boots, and underwear, she began pulling on the tan robeskin. Tahiri waited patiently and looked around the ship, pretending not to pay too much attention to them while they changed. Jaina wasn't fooled though—she had noticed Tahiri glancing at both her and Alema Rar a couple of times. 

Jaina's robeskin was almost identical to Tahiri's. It came to mid-thigh, and only went over one shoulder. It was tight, clung to her skin, with a strange feeling to it. It felt like soft nerfhide, but with a thin layer of warm jelly-like material inside it. She glanced back over at Alema Rar, to see how she was coming along.

The Twi'lek had torn the middle out of her robeskin, leaving her entire mid-section—from a few centimeters below her breasts to a few centimeters below the top of her hips—exposed. The tan robeskin contrasted nicely against her blue skin.

As Jaina and Tahiri watched, Alema Rar tore the middle section of the robeskin into pieces. Then she took one piece and wrapped it around her forearm. The ends sealed themselves together, making a sort of arm-sock. She repeated the process with her other forearm.

While Alema Rar was accessorizing her outfit, Jaina quietly picked up their lightsabers and locked them in one of the ship's secure storage compartments. Since it was obvious that Tahiri was fine, and the Yuuzhan Vong didn't seem to be waiting in ambush, she didn't think they'd be needing them.

“So, how long until I get my collar?” Alema Rar asked Tahiri once she had finished her arm-socks.

“Um, it shouldn't be long,” Tahiri answered curiously. “Why?”

Alema Rar smiled back at her a moment. “Well, there's no hurry, I've got one,” she said with a grin.

With that Alema Rar tore a strip about eight centimeters wide off the bottom of her robeskin skirt, turning it into a micro mini. Then she wrapped the strip around her neck, and ripped off the extra material. “I love this stuff,” she announced with a smile.

Jaina glanced down at the brief remains of the Twi'lek's robeskin skirt. “Far too much,” she added with a wry smile of her own.

“If everyone is ready?” Tahiri asked them expectantly.

The three Jedi walked barefoot away from the ship. Jaina had forgotten just how. . . invigorating Zomana Sekot felt. She definitely understood why Tahiri had chosen to stay. 

“So, how's life with the Yuuzhan Vong?” Jaina asked as they walked, trying hard to sound cheerful.

“Wonderful,” Tahiri answered with a broad smile. “I've met so many great Yuuzhan Vong, and Zomana Sekot is fantastic. I'm glad you and Alema Rar finally came to visit me. I know you're going to have a great time.”

“Oh, okay,” Jaina replied with a friendly smile. She was glad that Tahiri was happy, she knew how much she had loved Anakin. Then another question occurred to her. “Hey, where's Danni?” she asked. Jaina was referring to Danni Quee, a scientist who had been one of the first people to discover the Yuuzhan Vong. Danni was also living on Zonama Sekot with the Vong now.

“She's um, a little busy right now too,” Tahiri replied. “And away. I'm sure you'll get to see her before you leave though,” she added with a brief smile.

Jaina wasn't sure exactly what Tahiri meant by that, but she decided to let it go. “So, where are we headed now?” she asked.

“We're going to the purification grashal,” Tahiri told them. “You've got to be cleansed from all that technology,” she added, almost spitting out the last word.

Jaina glanced at Alema Rar, who seemed as puzzled as she was. “What do you mean, cleansed?” Jaina asked in confusion.

Tahiri grinned back at them. “It's just a little ritual to cleanse outsiders who have been in a lot of contact with technology and stuff. They'll bathe you, give you massages, and some other stuff,” she explained with a smile.

“A Yuuzhan Vong massage?” Alema Rar responded. “Sounds more like torture to me,” she added with a mischievous smile.

“I'll be right next to you, going through it too,” Tahiri answered, still smiling.

“That makes me feel soooo much better,” Jaina replied sarcastically.

Before Tahiri or Alema Rar could say anything else, they passed a group of about twenty Yuuzhan Vong who were headed in the opposite direction from them. Jaina involuntarily started to reach for her lightsaber, only to remember that it was on the ship. They looked like workers and not warriors, but even so, the sight of the Vong made her more than a little wary, especially since she was defenseless. 

The Vong all seemed curious about them, but when Tahiri explained who they were, they seemed satisfied—even amused. At least Tahiri said that was what she'd said. Neither Jaina nor Alema Rar spoke Vong. . . Yuuzhan Vong, she reminded herself again. 

A minute or so later they arrived in another small clearing, with a group of Yuuzhan Vong buildings. They headed towards one on the left that Jaina assumed was the purification grashal. To Jaina it looked like a big whitish shell lying on its side. It was about three meters wide, and about three meters high. The entrance looked like the opening of the shell. Tahiri gave them an encouraging smile, and led them in.

Inside Jaina was startled to find three female Yuuzhan Vong. All three were tall and slim, with lean, muscular bodies. They had the pointy ears and small, broken-looking noses typical of their species. They were also heavily tattooed and scarred, although their tats and scars looked to be just above average, for a Yuuzhan Vong. All three had parallel lines scarring their cheeks. The one on the left had bluish-gray skin, while the other two's skin was more yellowish-gray, though the middle one's skin was several shades darker. 

“Jaina, Alema Rar, this is Intendant Ona domain Nar. . . Liis domain Rapuung. . . and Seef domain Choka,” Tahiri said, gesturing first to the one on the left, then the, middle, then the right.

Jaina recognized the name Rapuung. That had been the name of the warrior who had fought alongside Anakin on Yavin 4, and helped rescue Tahiri from the Yuuzhan Vong. Nas Choka was the Yuuzhan Vong's last Warmaster.

Then Tahiri turned and said something to the Vong in their language. Jaina assumed she was introducing them to the Vong, and smiled politely. The Vong returned what Jaina guessed was a smile, for them.

All three Vong were at least twenty centimeters taller than Jaina. Seef was also a few centimeters taller than the other two. Ona's tattoos and scarring seemed to be a little more elaborate than her companions.

“Nice to meet you,” Jaina said as she reached out to shake Seef's hand.

Alema Rar did the same towards Ona, who was closest to her. The three Vong stared back at them blankly. 

“Oh, Yuuzhan Vong don't shake hands,” Tahiri told them quickly. “Normally the lower-ranking person would respectfully bow to the higher-ranking one, but don't worry about that right now. I'll translate for you,” she explained.

“Okay,” Jaina replied as she lowered her hand.

After a few moments Ona Nar began to speak in rapid Yuuzhan Vong. The only word that Jaina caught was Jeedai, the word they used for Jedi. When she stopped talking, Tahiri quickly translated.

“Intendant Ona domain Nar greets the Jedi. She says that you should refer to her, as well as her companions by the title a'Tsaosk, their forename, and their domain names while there is more than one of them in the room. When you are alone with one of them though, you may simply call them a'Tsaosk, unless otherwise instructed,” Tahiri translated. “She also says that it is time for you to start being purified, and wants all three of us to take off our robeskins,” she added.

Jaina glanced at Tahiri, wondering just how much she had toned that down. She was mildly annoyed at the phrase unless otherwise instructed, but let it pass. Apparently the Vong weren't interested in being polite. Jaina also wondered just what a'Tsaosk meant. Tahiri had made it seem like it was some sort of sly inside joke.

“Just think of it like an exotic spa,” Tahiri told them as she began stripping off her own robeskin. “I promise, you'll enjoy it.”

Jaina glanced over at Alema Rar—only to discover that the Twi'lek had already stripped off her top.

“Come on Jaina,” Alema Rar encouraged her as she pulled off her tiny miniskirt. “Tahiri told us about the baths and massages and stuff. What are you waiting on?”

While Tahiri had mentioned something like that when she had invited them, Jaina still wasn't quite sure exactly what she had meant. Since both Tahiri and Alema Rar were already naked though, except for Tahiri's collar, Jaina sighed and began pulling off her robeskin.

Once all three Jedi were naked, the Intendants led them into the next chamber of the grashal. The building seemed to be laid out in a spiral pattern, with one room leading inwards to the next, towards the center. There they found a trio of bath tubs, with the top rims just a few centimeters above the floor. There was a thick, reddish-yellow fluid in them. The Intendants guided each of the Jedi to one of the baths. As Jaina stepped in, her skin immediately began tingling, almost painfully.

“What is this stuff?” Jaina asked as the fluid rose past her calf.

“It's a sort of super-cleanser,” Tahiri answered with a smile as she sat down in her own bath. “Trust me, you'll be fine.”

The three Jedi settled down neck-deep in their baths. Then the Intendants pulled a yorik coral lid from a slot in the floor at the end of each bath.

“Just relax,” Tahiri encouraged her friends as the Intendants closed the lids over the baths.

The lids each had a half-circle slot in them that closed around the Jedi's necks. Jaina was fully aware of how vulnerable she was now. She ran through a quick Jedi calming exercise.

“Everything's fine,” Tahiri said contently from her own bath.

Jaina glanced over at Alema Rar. She had her lekku draped back over the edge of bath, onto the floor, with her eyes closed, relaxed.

Then the Intendants each sat down behind their Jedi, and began massaging more of the cleansing fluid into their scalps, and in Alema Rar's case, her lekku. Since Tahiri and Alema Rar didn't seem to be too talkative, Jaina just closed her eyes and let Intendant Nar do her thing. As Jaina relaxed in the bath, the three Vong began chatting amongst themselves. Jaina couldn't understand them, but she did catch the word Jeedai a few times, as well as the Yuuzhan Vong word for worker. She didn't worry about it too much though. Tahiri would tell them if anything was wrong.

Ona Nar was taking care of Jaina, while Seef Choka took care of Alema Rar, and Liis Rapuung handled Tahiri. Jaina wondered if there was any significance to Tahiri being taken care of by someone from the same domain as the warrior that had fought alongside Anakin on Yavin 4. She made a mental note to ask her about it later.

About ten minutes later the Intendants set a flat disk-like creature down in front of each of the Jedi. The creatures were pinkish-brown, and looked a little like the robeskins, except they had tiny cilia on the side facing up. Tahiri told them that the creatures were for their faces, and that they were harmless. She also told them that they would be able to breath through the creature.

Then the Intendants lifted the creatures to the Jedi's faces. Intendant Nar held the back of Jaina's head as she gently pressed the creature onto her face. Jaina fought the urge to panic as it settled into place. It completely covered her face, including her eyes, nose, and mouth. True to Tahiri's word, Jaina was able to breathe, although it felt like she was breathing through a damp cloth or something.

Jaina ran through a Jedi calming exercise as she lay in the bath. She could feel the creature's cilla moving around on her face. They didn't hurt quite as much as the stuff she had worn on the Trickster, but they were definitely irritating. While the creature did what ever it was it did, Jaina felt Intendant Nar return to doing something to her hair.

After nearly an hour soaking in the bath, Jaina felt Intendant Nar begin raking her fingers through her hair, and the thick cleansing fluid started coming out. Once Jaina's and Tahiri's hair was done, the Intendants pulled the creatures off the Jedi's faces. Jaina blinked her eyes several times to adjust to the light. Both Tahiri and Alema Rar were doing the same. Then the Intendants opened the lids of the baths, and assisted the Jedi out.

The fluid clung to Jaina's skin as she climbed out of the bath. When she finally stepped out though, she was completely dry, except for her hair, which was still slightly damp from the cleansing fluid. She also felt extremely clean, although she smelled a little. . . odd. She asked Tahiri about the smell, and she explained that it was porrh, the Yuuzhan Vong cleansing agent. Next the Intendants took the Jedi—still naked—to the next room in the grashal. There Tahri explained that the Intendants had some jewelry for them, as gifts.

Jaina had to admit that she was interested in the Vong's idea of jewelry. She wondered if it would be anything like the restraints and stuff on the Trickster. Jaina could sense Alema Rar's curiosity as well—and her arousal, but that was probably just because she was naked. Jaina glanced over at her, and the blue-skinned Twi'lek winked back at her with a smile as she flexed her lekku. Jaina blushed and quickly looked away. Then she looked back, and stuck her tongue out at her. 

The first things they received were black yorik coral bracelets. They were about six-centimeters wide, and smooth, but with a slightly wavy surface. Jaina was mildly surprised that the insides were smooth as well, without any of the spiky studs like the stuff on the Trickster had. The bracelets were oval shaped, and made out of two separate halves, not connected at all.

“Hey, these look like cuffs, Tahiri,” Alema Rar said with a teasing smile.

“Yeah, a little,” Tahiri admitted. “But they're jewelry appropriate for your purification ritual,” she explained as Intendant Rapuung closed a black yorik coral cuff around her own left wrist.

“Well, okay,” Alema Rar replied. “Not that I'd necessarily mind if they were. . .” she added with a flirtatious smile.

Jaina thought it was odd that the Intendants wanted to put the bracelets on the Jedi themselves. Since she really couldn't ask why though, she just held her hands out and allowed Intendant Nar to close the bracelets around her wrists. Despite Tahiri's assurance that they weren't cuffs, the bracelets made ominous clicks as they snapped together around her wrists. Bracelets or cuffs, Jaina knew that she wouldn't be able to slide them off, and she didn't know how to open them. Still, she quickly found herself liking them.

Next the Yuuzhan Vong gave them matching armbands that fit their biceps. The insides of these were covered with tiny cilla, but Tahiri explained that they were just to keep them armbands from sliding around. While the cilla were a little irritating, they weren't too bad, and they kept the armbands in place.

After the armbands the Intendants presented the Jedi with matching ankle bracelets. These were smooth inside and out, with the same wavy pattern as the bracelets and armbands on the outside. They were tight as well, just like the bracelets.

Then Intendant Nar approached Jaina, holding a black yorik coral choker. It looked identical to her bracelets, armbands, and ankle bracelets. Intendant Choka did the same to Alema Rar. Jaina turned, lifted her hair up, and Intendant Nar closed the choker around her neck with a 'click,' just like her other jewelry. Alema Rar also faced away, and moved her lekku out so Intendant Choka could put her choker on her.

Almost immediately Jaina felt a strange tingling on her neck where the collar was. It didn't hurt like the collar she had worn on board the Trickster though. After a few moments, she decided that it was probably just her imagination, and she wouldn't even notice it before long.

“Hey Tahiri, why didn't you get a black choker like ours?” Alema Rar asked her.

Jaina glanced over, and saw that Tahiri was still wearing her brownish-red yorik coral collar, along with the black bracelets, armbands, and ankle bracelets like she and Alema Rar had.

“Because my collar won't come off without killing it,” Tahiri replied with a smile.

“Um, okay,” Jaina answered in surprise. “Will you ever take it off then?”

Tahiri grinned a moment. “I don't plan on it,” she answered.

While Jaina and Alema Rar felt their new chokers, the Intendants spoke with Tahiri a few moments. Then Tahiri turned back to her friends. “Now it's time for your massages,” she informed them with a smile.

The intendants had the three Jedi lay face down on low table-like. . . things. The tables were concave, smooth, slightly warm, and surprisingly comfortable. There was even a circular sponge-type thing that was open in the middle that served as a pillow for their faces, and depressions for their breasts. There were also slots for their feet to slide into, so they didn't have to flex their calves to extend their feet while they were lying down. 

The three Yuuzhan Vong began giving them some sort of massage, with occasional hard slaps and blows mixed in. Jaina couldn't quite decide if the massage was more painful or relaxing. If Tahiri hadn't been a couple of meters away, happily getting her own massage, Jaina didn't think she'd go through with it, though.

Since she was supposed to be thinking of it like a spa, Jaina decided to start up some girl talk with her friends. As soon as she began talking though, Intendant Nar made it clear that she should be quiet. Tahiri shushed her as well.

The Vong spent half-an-hour or so massaging the Jedi. They used various oils as well as hand-held knobby things on them. Every time Jaina tried to ask a question, Intendant Nar shushed her, and kept going.

Eventually, Intendant Nar seemed to be about finished. Jaina couldn't deny that she was very relaxed. Both Tahiri and Alema Rar seemed relaxed as well. The oils they had used did smell weird though. After a moment Jaina realized that they smelled . . . Yuuzhan Vong. They smelled like the Trickster, and a lot of the other Vong and vonglife she had come across, especially some of the workers she had encountered.

Jaina started to adjust her arms, but couldn't move them. She frowned, and tried to move them again. Her bracelets were stuck to the massage table. She tried to lift her feet, and found out they were trapped as well. Then she tried to move her head, and found that her choker was also stuck to the table.

“Um, Tahiri,” Jaina said tentatively. “I'm stuck to the table.”

“Just relax,” Tahiri replied calmly from her own table. “Everything's fine.”

Intendant Nar leaned down, and whispered something into Jaina's ear in Yuuzhan Vong. Then she slowly ran her finger down Jaina's back, from her neck to the crack of her ass, and teased her pussy.

Jaina wondered what she had said, but she was more concerned with her intimate touch. Before Jaina could do anything, she felt the bottom of the table split apart. Her legs, which were stuck to the table with her ankle bracelets, spread until her feet were about a meter apart.

“Tahiri, what the frakk is going on?” Jaina demanded. She lifted her head as much as she could, and saw Intendant Nar squatting in front of her, with what Jaina assumed was a smile on her face. 

“Relax, Jaina,” Tahiri told her again.

Jaina could sense that Alema Rar was a little uneasy as well—and aroused. Suddenly Intendant Nar reached out, put her hand on the back of Jaina's head, and as she attempted to protest, the Yuuzhan Vong roughly pushed something into her mouth. It was round, yellowish-green, and definitely alive, with a lot of slim tentacle-like things hanging off the back. As Intendant Nar began wrapping the tentacle-like things from the creature around Jaina's head, it started expanding in her mouth. 

Jaina had worn harness gags a few times before, so she quickly realized what the creature was supposed to be. Part of the creature covered her mouth, barely leaving her nose clear. She tried to scream, but absolutely nothing came out. It was like the creature had absorbed every trace of sound from her throat. Once the creature-gag was strapped in tight, Intendant Nar pushed Jaina's head back down onto the circular pillow. When she let go, Jaina tried to raise her head again, only to discover that now her head was stuck to the circular pillow.

A few moments later Jaina felt a strap-like thing being pulled tight across her lower back, and another over each of her thighs just a few centimeters below her crotch. Then there was one more across her upper back. Jaina tried again to move—any part of her body—but all she could manage was to wiggle her fingers and toes a little.

Then Jaina felt something else on her lower back. This time it was a Yuuzhan Vong creature. It sat still a moment, then crawled down onto her ass, causing Jaina to scream into her gag again, and try to twist her body to throw it off. The creature stayed on, and then Jaina felt it probe the crack of her ass with a thin tentacle or something. Jaina screamed again into her gag, and tried to dislodge the creature by twisting her pelvis.

As the creature's tentacle moved down to her damp pussy, Jaina ran through a quick Jedi calming exercise, and tried to knock the creature off with the Force. Instead of falling to the floor, the creature's multiple appendages spread out, seemingly to get a better grip. It even stuck the tip of one into her asshole to stay in place. 

After a couple of seconds Jaina felt the creature move farther down towards her pussy. Then she felt a larger, rounded appendage enter her damp sex. 

Jaina gave an involuntary gasp of arousal through the gag as the creature slowly pushed the phallus shaped appendage into her pussy. When she finally felt the main body of the creature press against her crotch, Jaina didn't know whether to be relieved that the dildo appendage wasn't any bigger, or disappointed. It felt a little over twenty centimeters long, and probably four in diameter. It was also obviously alive, wriggling and flexing inside her.

Jaina didn't know exactly what was going on with Tahiri and Alema Rar, but she could sense that they were both very aroused—just like she was herself. A few moments later, Jaina felt Intentant Nar run her hand through her hair. The she whispered in Yuuzhan Vong, and pushed something into her left ear, quickly followed by another thing in her right one.

The first thought Jaina had was that Intendant Nar was trying to implant her with some kind of yorik coral slave seeds. Then she realized that the things were more like slugs than surge coral. Once both were in place, Intendant Nar began speaking again, and to Jaina's shock, she could understand her now.

“Hello my little Jeedai pet,” Intendant Nar said to her as she ran her hand down her back. “I'm so glad you finally came to visit Riina. She really feels that she belongs to the Yuuzhan Vong now, and we've been looking forward to giving other Jeedai the same special treatment as her,” she said, pinching Jaina's ass with her nails. “The tizowyrms will allow you to understand when a Yuuzhan Vong gives you a command, or is talking to you. The rest of the time, all you'll hear is incomprehensible gibberish.”

It took Jaina a moment to remember that Riina was Tahiri's Yuuzhan Vong name. It took her a couple more to process the rest of what Intendant Nar was telling her. At least they're not slave seeds, Jaina thought to herself, relieved to learn that the things in her ear canals were tizowyrms. Then she wondered exactly what Intendant Nar meant by giving you a command.

Jaina's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Intendant Nar's tattooed hand holding a pair of Yuuzhan Vong beetle things below the table, in front of her face. Both had a pair of large, vicious-looking mandibles opening and closing. At the same time Jaina felt the depressions in the table for her breasts open, leaving her nipples exposed. Suddenly, she had a particularly bad feeling about the beetles.

Jaina watched Intendant Nar's hand move down towards her breasts. Then she screamed into the gag as one of the beetles clamped onto her left nipple, quickly followed by the second beetle on her right one. Jaina sensed a similar flash of pain from Alema Rar, and a strange flash of arousal from Tahiri. Actually Jaina felt some arousal from Alema Rar as well. Jaina was sure her own arousal was just from the dildo. . . and her restraints. 

Jaina tried to wiggle her tits to knock the beetles off, but they only responded by biting harder, and fluttering their wings, causing them to vibrate on her nipples, which caused Jaina to involuntarily moan with pleasure. After only a few seconds, Jaina already hated the kriffing beetles more than the restraints, gag, or dildo.

“Now, we're going to go for a while, and leave you and Riina and our other Jeedai pet with the implanters that are giving you so much pleasure,” Intendant Nar said as she patted the creature over Jaina's crotch. Then she reached down, and flicked the beetle clamped onto Jaina's left nipple, causing it to bite harder again, and vibrate. “These little sadobugs will keep you company too,” she added. “When we get back, I'm sure you'll have a much better attitude towards the glorious Yuuzhan Vong.”

Jaina was relieved that the Yuuzhan Vong wouldn't be there to further torment her, but she had the sneaking suspicion that the implanter and sadobugs would take care of that on their own. Jaina heard one of the other Intendants—Rapuung she thought—say something, then Intendant Nar replied. True to Intendant Nar's word, Jaina couldn't understand them at all. It didn't even sound like Yuuzhan Vong language. Somehow the tizowyrms could control everything she heard. It just sounded like gibberish to her. Jaina listened as the three Intendants left the chamber, and the hatch sphincter closed behind them.

The three Jedi were left cuffed to the tables; gagged and being thoroughly fucked by the modified implanters.

Not long after the Intendants left, Jaina discovered something else that the implanter could do. Besides wriggling and flexing, the dildo-appendage could actually expand outwards against the inside of her pussy. It could even expand just a portion of itself, resulting in an incredibly erotic pulsing sensation. What the kriffing implanter didn't do was allow Jaina to achieve orgasm. It kept her on the edge for what seemed like an eternity. The two sadobugs kept vibrating and biting down at random, and changed position on her nipples periodically. Jaina wondered how long she would be left cuffed to the massage table. She reached out with the Force, and sensed that both Tahiri and Alema Rar were as horny as she was.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ CHAPTER 2 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hello my little Jeedai pets,” Intendant Nar announced as she re-entered the chamber. “I hope you've enjoyed yourselves.”

Jaina moaned into her gag. She wanted to orgasm so bad. She was vaguely aware of other Yuuzhan Vong entering the room. Jaina felt a sharp fingernail go down her spine, then the hand spanking her ass sharply.

“It's time for you and our other new Jeedai pet to meet some more Yuuzhan Vong,” Intendant Nar explained as she flicked the sadobug on Jaina's nipple.

The sadobug bit down harder, and vibrated, causing Jaina to moan in pain. . . and pleasure.

“However, there isn't enough room in here for all of them to get to know you better,” Intendant Nar said as she lightly tugged on Jaina's hair. “So we're going to split you and the other Jeedai pets up, so more Yuuzhan Vong can spend some time with you.”

As Jaina tried to listen to Intendant Nar, she distantly heard the other Yuuzhan Vong in the room talking, but it just sounded like they were speaking gibberish, just like Intendant Nar had told her it would. Still, she was pretty sure it was Intendants Rapuung and Choka.

After a moment Jaina felt Intendant Nar do something to the straps across her back, and both popped free. Then she felt her do something to her biceps cuffs, and her wrist cuffs, and Jaina was able to move her arms again. Her head and ankles were still stuck to the table however. Even if she could have moved, the Jedi Knight admitted to herself that she was far to out of it to resist the Yuuzhan Vong at this point, though. After being kept on the edge for hours, all Jaina wanted to do was cum. She immediately lifted her hips off the table, and tried to reach her soaking cunt with her hands.

“No, Jeedai!” Intendant Nar shouted emphatically.

Suddenly Jaina felt a fiery lash across her ass. She instantly tried to protect herself from another blow by stretching her hands over her ass. Almost as fast as she did, she felt Intendant Nar grab both her hands in one of hers, and hold them together for a brief moment.

When she let go, Jaina found her yorik coral wrist cuffs firmly attached together. She groaned in frustration and pulled on them as hard as she could, but they held tight.

Intendant Nar responded with the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a laugh, and a stiff slap on Jaina's upper thigh. Then Jaina felt her pull her biceps together behind her back. Just like with her wrist cuffs, Jaina's biceps cuffs were attached to each other when Intendant Nar let go. Jaina wasn't used to having her elbows touch behind her back, but thanks to her Jedi training, she knew she could handle it for a while.

Next Jaina felt Intendant Nar release her ankles, and finally her head from the massage table. Then Jaina was being pulled up off the table by her upper arm. She was still gagged, and the implanter was attached to her crotch, and flexing deep in her pussy. The sadobugs were also still clamped onto her tender nipples. Jaina felt a little weak-in-the-knees, but Intendants Nar's strong hand on her biceps kept her steady.

For the first time since being gagged and stuck to the table, Jaina was able to look around. Both Tahiri and Alema Rar were cuffed, gagged, nipple clamped, and had implanters over their pussies. Neither seemed too alarmed that the Yuuzhan Vong were splitting them up. As Jaina watched, Intendant Rapuung attached a whip-like leash to the front of Tahiri's collar. Jaina glanced over, and saw that Intendant Choka was doing the same to Alema Rar. Just as Jaina wondered if she would be getting one too, she felt the Yuuzhan Vong's tattooed hand at her throat, then the tug of a leash on her collar.

Jaina obediently followed Intendant Nar out of the grashal, with the other Intendants leading Tahiri and Alema Rar. The implanter seemed to pulse with each step Jaina took. She knew she should try to stop all this, but somehow couldn't bring herself to. Right now she was more concerned with getting the kriffing implanter out of her, or at least orgasming, one way or another. Neither Tahiri or Alema Rar seemed too worried about what was going on either.

After a few moments, Jaina noticed that the Intendants were leading them to three separate nearby buildings. To Jaina they looked like they were made out of shells, just like the grashal they had just left, only smaller. 

“Come, my Jeedai pet,” Intendant Nar said as she tugged harder on Jaina's leash. “I have someone who is very interested in meeting you.”

Maybe they'll let me orgasm, Jaina thought as she followed along.

A few dozen meters later, they arrived at the smaller shell-looking building. Inside Jaina found another Yuuzhan Vong, and what was obviously a bondage dungeon. For some reason she didn't feel particularly alarmed at being in a Yuuzhan Vong bondage dungeon.

The Yuuzhan Vong waiting in the dungeon looked like a high ranking warrior. He was heavily tattooed with blue and red swirls, but with practically no scars, other than a distinct gash across his face, almost ear-to-ear. One of his legs was obviously a replacement though, with bluish scales and three clawed digits instead of a foot. His skin was dark gray, and he looked to be just under two meters tall. He looked vaguely familiar to Jaina for some reason.

“Supreme Commander Maal Domain Lah, here is your pet Jeedai,” Intendant Nar said, passing the warrior Jaina's leash.

Jaina stared up at the towering warrior. Then his name hit her. Lah! As in Warmaster Tsavong Lah, the Yuuzhan Vong leader who she had killed on Ebaq 9! Jaina flexed against her cuffs in fear. Then she calmed herself. Surely he wouldn't hold what she had done in the war against her now. Jaina looked back at Intendant Nar, who was looking down at her with the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a smile, and tried to moan through her gag, but of course no sound came out. Even though Intendant Nar had forcefully restrained and cruelly whipped her, Jaina still felt somehow betrayed by her now that she was turning her over to a warrior from Domain Lah.

“Thank you Intendant Ona Domain Lah,” the warrior replied.

Lah? Jaina thought with more betrayal. Had they been planning this all along? she wondered as she looked back at the Intendant.

“We didn't want to frighten you so soon, Jeedai,” Intendant Lah explained as she slapped Jaina's ass—hard. “You might have tried running away or something before you learned to properly submit to Domain Lah.”

“She'll do some running tomorrow,” Supreme Commander Lah commented. The gash across his face made the Yuuzhan Vong smile look even more frightening.

Jaina wondered if Tahiri knew about this as she turned back to see Intendant Nar—Lah, pulling an Ooglith Masquer off her body. As she did, Jaina saw that she had the same distinctive gash across her face as Supreme Commander Lah did. The same one that Warmaster Tsavong Lah had. The rest of her scars and tattoos seemed to be identical to the ones on the Masquer.

“See you tomorrow, Supreme Commander,” Intendant Lah said as she turned to leave. “Have fun with our new slave,” she added as she walked out.

Jaina helplessly watched Intendant Nar—Lah—leave, and the hatch sphincter close behind her. Then she looked back to Supreme Commander Lah, who was still holding her leash, and silently staring down at her.

“So this is the infamous Jeedai Knight that killed my creche-brother,” Maal Lah said as he pulled Jaina closer. “And that led the raid on Ylesia, where I lost my leg,” he added, tapping his replacement limb.

Jaina stared up at him in as she tried to calm herself with the Force. Not only was she unarmed, and virtually naked, she was cuffed behind her back by both her wrists and upper arms. If he wanted to take revenge, there was nothing she could do about it. At least they seemed to plan on keeping her alive, even if as a Yuuzhan Vong slave.

“Come my Jeedai pet,” Maal Lah said as he yanked Jaina's leash towards the middle of the chamber.

As Jaina scrambled to follow along, or get dragged by her neck, she saw that there was a tentacle-like thing about as big around as her thumb hanging from the ceiling. Maal Lah guided her underneath it, and to Jaina's surprise, instead of attaching it to her collar, she felt him attach the end to her wrist cuffs, which were still behind her back. Then Jaina felt the tentacle pull taut, and her cuffed hands were pulled up behind her back, forcing her to bend forward at the waist to keep her shoulders from being wrenched out of their sockets.

“As much as I like the way you look with your gag, I love to hear my slaves scream,” Maal Lah said as he reached down and ripped the gag out of Jaina's mouth, and off her face. “And I have a couple of questions for you, my pet.”

Jaina took a couple of deep breaths as she worked the soreness out of her jaw. As she did, she looked around to see the towering warrior kick her feet apart.

Ugh! Jaina grunted as more of her weight went to her wrenched shoulders. She watched as Supreme Commander Lah quickly grabbed her left ankle, attached another tentacle-like thing to the outside of her anklecuff, then attached the other end of the short tentacle to a spot on the floor.

“Hey. . .” Jaina said as he grabbed her right foot, pulled it a little farther from her left one, and attached that anklecuff to the floor with another short tentacle-thing. She watched between her legs as he stood up, and stepped forward until he was in front of her. Then she felt him grab her hair, and pull her head up and back until she was staring up at him. She felt soooo submissive—and aroused—looking up at him.

“Now, Jeedai,” Lah began. “Have you enjoyed your visit to Zonama Sekot so far?” he asked her.

Jaina thought for a moment. While the bondage and submission wasn't quite what she had planned, she couldn't deny how aroused she was by it, and how much she had enjoyed it, in spite of the pain when Intendant Nar—Lah had whipped her.

“It's been interesting,” Jaina replied as she looked up at him. She noticed he had an amphistaff coiled around his left forearm, which caused her to run through another Jedi calming exercise. As she did, the amphistaff slithered down his arm, and formed a short whip about fifty centimeters long. The rest stayed wrapped around his forearm and wrist.

“This is a sadostaff,” he informed her, gesturing towards the snake-like thing on his arm. “It is a cousin of the amphistaff, that's specifically for punishing slaves, without causing lethal damage” he explained. “At least if the user is careful,” he added absently. “And you will answer Belek tui, Yamtsa, Jeedai,” he instructed her with a moderate strike to her breast with the sadostaff.

The blow, combined with her involuntarily trying to jerk her chest away, caused both sadobugs to vibrate and bite down harder on her tender nipples. Jaina let out a yelp of pain from the blow, and sadobugs. Then she did her best to run through a Jedi calming exercise.

Whenever one of the Yuuzhan Vong spoke, the tizowyrms in Jaina ears had translated it into basic, except when they just let her hear gibberish. This time, the tizowyrms hadn't translated it, so while she knew what he wanted her to say, she didn't know what it meant.

“Be-lek tui Yamt-sa,” she corrected herself as best she could. She hoped it didn't mean she was vowing to be his eternal slave or something like that. Maybe just for a couple of hours or so, Jaina thought with a flash of arousal.

“Belek tui Yamtsa,” Supreme Commander Lah repeated, with another moderate strike, this one to her side. He was still holding her head up by her hair with his other hand.

“Belek tui Yamtsa,” Jaina tried again, after another yelp of pain from the sadostaff strike.

“Much better, Jeedai slave,” he replied, patting her head with his other hand. “Belek tui means 'command me,' but also signifies submission and agreement from a subordinate, which is what you are, right Jeedai?”

The twinge of arousal Jaina felt instantly told her that he was right. She just wasn't quite sure how to say it. How he wanted her to say it. “Dwi, um, Supreme Commander Lah,” she responded after a moment's thought. One of the few Yuuzhan Vong words she did know was 'yes,' but she didn't know their word for his rank.

“Yamtsa is Yuuzhan Vong for Supreme Commander,” he replied, gesturing casually towards her exposed and tender tits with his sadostaff.

“Dwi Yamtsa,” Jaina quickly replied, hoping to avoid another strike. . . but more out of the simple desire to obey. “Belek tui.”

Supreme Commander Lah smiled down at her, as the sadostaff coiled itself back around his forearm. “Good my pet. Now, do you want to keep experiencing interesting things like you have been?” he asked her.

Jaina felt so aroused being bound and helpless. The danger of being bound and helpless with not just a Yuuzhan Vong, but the creche-brother of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, who she had personally killed in battle made her even hornier. It brought out her submissive streak as well.

“Belek tui, Yamtsa,” she responded after barely a moment's thought; and with a flush of arousal

Supreme Commander Maal Lah smiled down at her. “And tell me some of these interesting things you want to keep experiencing, my Jeedai pet,” he told her as he tilted her head a little farther back.

“Um. . .” Jaina replied, trying to gather her thoughts.

Supreme Commander Lah reached down and flicked her nipple, causing the sadobug to bite down and vibrate again. “Tell me, do you like being bound and helpless, my Jeedai pet?” he asked her.

That was an easy question. She loved tight bondage, and submission to strong Masters. “Dwi Yamtsa,” Jaina answered obediently.

“And do believe you should be treated as a slave of Domain Lah?” he asked, flicking her other breast with his sadostaff.

“OW!” Jaina shouted in pain from the blow, and the kriffing sadobug that bit down and vibrated again. “Dwi Yamtsa!” she added hastily, once again hoping he didn't mean forever.

Maal Lah smirked down at her. “Good. Because in Domain Lah we like to keep our slaves bound and helpless,” he said as he casually swung his sadostaff across her back.

Jaina screamed out in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the head of the sadostaff struck her ass, and the implanter, which caused it to flex inside her, and caress her G-spot. She barely noticed her new Master step away a moment, then return with another Yuuzhan Vong creature in his hand.

“Open wide, Jeedai slave,” he commanded her as he held the creature in front of her face.

Jaina was far more concerned with when she would get to orgasm than what Supreme Commander Lah was doing. Almost without thinking she opened her mouth, and he pushed the creature in.

The creature was a small ring of yorik coral about five centimeters in diameter, with two wide tentacles coming off opposite sides of the ring. The two wide tentacles quickly split off into more, just like the gnullith gag. Supreme Commander Lah pushed the ring past her teeth, then quickly wrapped the tentacles around her head.

“That will keep you helpless for this,” Supreme Commander Lah announced with a sneer. 

With that Jaina watched him dramatically rip off his loin cloth. She stared in shock as he revealed his nearly twenty centimeter long cock. It had the same pattern of red and blue swirls tattooed on it as the rest of his body. Before she could even think of trying to close her mouth, Yamtsa Lah took advantage of her gagged state by quickly pushing it about halfway down her throat. Jaina gagged a moment, then, with no other choice, began sucking it.

Supreme Commander Lah held her hair with one hand, and began whipping her ass, tits, thighs and anywhere else he could with the other. Even though the flogging wasn't as hard as before, Jaina definitely had trouble sucking him off while getting whipped.

With one hand holding her hair, Supreme Commander Lah was able to completely control the pace. As he slammed his cock all the way into her mouth, Jaina did her best to suck and lick him around her ring gag. Giving head with her arms stretched up behind her back was definitely a new experience, but Jaina was loving it. She would have to try this again!

Supreme Commander Lah kept whipping her as he continued pushing his cock in and out of her ring-gagged mouth. Jaina felt the sting of the sadostaff all over her body. The implanter seemed to pulse in rhythm with the thrusts of his cock, adding to her arousal. After about five minutes or so, she finally felt him hold her mouth tight against his crotch, and ejaculate down her throat. Since she didn't have any other choice anyway, Jaina obediently swallowed every drop. As soon as he finished he moved around to her backside.

“Do you want to keep this in your infidel pussy?” he asked, patting the implanter attached to her crotch. “Or do you want me to take it out, and put something in there that will drive you to orgasm?” he said, pressing his still hard cock against her thigh.

Jaina groaned through her gag. Luckily for her, he didn't really want a response. He reached down, and forcefully yanked the implanter out of her, causing her to gasp in surprise and arousal. Then Jaina felt him attach a leash to the back of her collar. As he pulled back on the leash, she felt him slide his cock into her soaking pussy.

With his other hand, Supreme Commander Lah resumed whipping her with the sadostaff. Jaina moaned through the ring gag in ecstasy as he fucked her from behind and whipped her. He kept pulling hard on her leash, straining her neck. Her ankles were still tied about a meter apart to the floor, and her arms were still being pulled up behind her back, and she was loving every second of it!

“Oohh!” Jaina moaned out as Lah slammed his dick into her pussy. At the same time, the sadostaff struck her thigh. 

He had the rhythm down perfectly. With every stroke of his dick, he hit her somewhere with the sadostaff, and pulled back on her leash hard enough to choke her. As a result, Jaina had to time her breaths with him easing up just a bit on her leash, which was also when he was pulling his dick part-way out of her pussy. 

Since the implanter had kept her hyper-aroused for so long, it didn't take her very long to get to the edge of orgasm. A few thrusts—and strikes—later, Jaina was there.

“OOOHHH. . . AHHHH!!” Jaina screamed incomprehensibly through her gag as she blasted over the edge into an orgasmic haze. 

She barely noticed Supreme Commander Lah cumming into her a couple of strokes later. He pulled hard on her leash as he pressed his dick all the way into her pussy. After holding it there several moments, she felt him ease out of her. 

“Wow,” Jaina tried to say through her ring gag as she floated in her orgasmic fog. That was amazing, she thought to herself. Then she realized that she wanted to do it again. She groaned again and pushed back towards Supreme Commander Lah's crotch with her still soaking pussy to get his attention.

“Not now, my pet,” he replied as he casually whipped her ass with the sadostaff. “A slave gets fucked when her Master wishes, not the other way around.”

As he spoke, he moved back around to her head. Then he grabbed her hair, and lifted her head up. Next, without saying a word, he pushed his still-hard cock past the ring gag, and into her mouth.

Jaina obediently began licking him clean as best she could. While she did, he amused himself by reaching down and flicking and playing with each of her nipples, causing her to squirm in pain—and arousal. Just as Jaina finished cleaning his dick off, she heard more Yuuzhan Vong entering the chamber. He pulled his dick out of her mouth, but kept a firm grip on her hair. Jaina strained against her restraints as she stuck her tongue out through the ring-gag and tried to lick the tip of his dick, but it was just a few centimeters too far for her to reach.

She heard gibberish as Yamtsa Lah spoke with them a moment. Then she heard him say, “Jeedai, since you belong to Domain Lah now, Warleaders Qurang and Zhat Domain Lah have come to command you. I expect you to greet them as enthusiastically as you did me.”

Jaina hoped they didn't want to whip her as much as Yamtsa Lah had been doing. She didn't know if her skin could take that sort of punishment, and she didn't want to have to explain the welts to Uncle Luke or her parents.

“Dwi, Yamtsa,” Jaina tried to answer through her gag. What came out wasn't really intelligible, though.

Then two more towering, heavily scared and tattooed Yuuzhan Vong warriors stepped into her field of vision. “Belek tui. . . Warleaders,” Jaina tried to say through her gag, not knowing the Yuuzhan Vong word for their rank. Then she wondered if maybe she should have called them a'Tsaosk, like Intendant Lah had told her to call her and the other Intendants. Jaina didn't think the Warleaders or Yamtsa Lah understood her anyway.

Neither seemed too interested in what she had to say either. The one on the left said something to the other one, and Jaina understood the word Zhat. Based on that, she assumed the one on the left was Qurang, and the one on the right was Zhat.

Warleader Qurang Lah moved behind her, and Yamtsa Lah stepped aside so Zhat could step in front of her. She watched helplessly as he ripped off his loincloth, just as Yamtsa Lah had a little while ago. His cock was nearly as tattooed as Yamtsa Lah's, and with scars too. Jaina smiled around her gag as he slid his tattooed cock into her mouth. At the same time, she felt Warleader Qurang push his cock into her still wet pussy.

Warleader Qurang pulled her leash as he fucked her just like Yamtsa Lah had done. He also whipped her with his sadostaff just like Yamtsa Lah had done. Warleader Zhat held her by her hair with one hand, and whipped her with his sadostaff with the other one as well. Breathing was a bit of a challenge with one of her Masters pulling on her leash from behind, and the other one pushing his dick in and out of her ring-gagged mouth.

Before she knew it, Jaina didn't care about anything other than cumming again.

Jaina moaned and grunted in ecstasy as she got fucked from both ends. She felt the Warleaders' lashes all over her body as she got closer to orgasm. Several minutes later Warleader Qurang came into her pussy. Soon afterwards Warleader Zhat came into her mouth. Since she didn't have any other choice anyway, Jaina swallowed as much as she could, and felt some leak out of her mouth and onto her chin.

When both Yuuzhan Vong had cum, Jaina was close to her own orgasm. Unfortunately they suddenly pulled out. Jaina groaned through her gag in stunned frustration. To her relief, they simply switched places. Of course each one had to give her a lash with his sadostaff as they did.

A few moments later Warleader Zhat began fucking her. Then she tasted a mixture of her juices and Warleader Qurang's cum as he slid his cock into her mouth. Soon both were fucking and whipping her again from both ends. This time, it didn't take Jaina very long at all to reach her own orgasm.

“Oommpphh!” Jaina screamed out through her gag in orgasm a few minutes later. Both Warleaders continued fucking and whipping her. It didn't take Jaina long to recover from her orgasm, and start after another one.

Nearly ten minutes later Warleader Zhat came into her pussy. A couple of minutes later, Jaina swallowed another load, this one from Warleader Qurang.

This time both Warleaders pulled out, and stepped away. Supreme Commander Lah walked back in front of her, and removed the ring-gag from her mouth. Next he grabbed her by the hair, and lifted her head until she was looking up at him.

“You are showing excellent promise as a slave, Jeedai,” he told her. “The one you called Danni Quee resisted for nearly a week before she gave in to her true nature.”

Jaina couldn't help but be happy that Yamtsa Lah was pleased by her performance as a slave, in spite of the fact that she wasn't supposed to want to be a Yuuzhan Vong slave. Then she wondered if Tahiri had given in to her true nature as well, and how long it had taken her. She had little doubt Alema Rar was currently pleasing her Yuuzhan Vong Masters, in whatever way they wished.

“What are you supposed to say, Jeedai?” Yamtsa Lah asked her with a casual strike to her reddened ass with his sadostaff.

Thank you, Yamtsa, was the first thing that came to Jaina's mind. Unfortunately she didn't know how to say that in her Master's language. Then she realized the correct response. One that would be appropriate for her to say to her Masters almost all the time.

“Belek tui, Yamtsa,” Jaina replied with a smile.

“Good slave,” he replied with a tug of her hair.

Then Yamtsa Lah stepped away, and Warleaders Zhat and Qurang returned. They quickly released Jaina from the tentacle hanging from the ceiling, and her ankles from the floor. They also released her biceps cuffs from each other. That, and not having her arms pulled up by the tentacle-thing were a relief to her sore shoulders. She was glad they didn't release her wristcuffs though.

Warleader Qurang Lah led her by her leash over to a low, wide, table-like thing. As he shoved Jaina onto it, she saw that it that looked suspiciously like the one she had strapped Alema Rar to, when she had fucked her on board the Trickster. The similarities became further evident when Warleaders Qurang and Zhat began strapping Jaina to the table-thing.

First they released her wrist cuffs, pulled her arms around and forward, and attached her wrists to two tentacles that stretched out over the far edge of the table. From the corners where her wrists were attached, the edge of the table curved inward to her jawline, leaving her head partially hanging off the edge. Then the two Warleaders quickly leaned down.

Jaina felt them pull her feet apart, and attach her ankle cuffs to something that held them about a meter apart. As soon as her ankles were secure, the tentacles attached to her wrist cuffs tightened, pulling her arms out at about a forty-five degree angle from her body. Once her arms and legs were secure, the two Warleaders pulled a tentacle-like strap tight over her upper back, and another over her lower back. 

The sadobugs were still firmly attached to Jaina's nipples, only now they were pressed into the table-thing. When she had been pushed onto the table, they had responded by biting down harder. To make matters worse, the table was covered with small, needle-like spikes that stuck her everywhere her skin touched the table.

As Yamtsa stepped up behind her, and slid his dick into her wet pussy, Warleader Qurang grabbed a handful of her hair, and lifted her head to give himself better access. Then he pushed his dick past her ring-gag, and into her mouth. As Jaina strained against her restraints, she knew it would be a long night. Still, she loved serving Domain Lah!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ CHAPTER 3 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time the various members of Domain Choka finished fucking her, Alema Rar had long since lost track of the time. Eventually she fell asleep gagged, with her hands cuffed behind her back, and her collar leashed to the floor. Someone had put the implanter back in her pussy at some point, and the sadobugs were still firmly in place on her nipples.

“Time to get up, my Jeedai,” Commander Choka said as he struck her ribs with his sadostaff. “We've got someplace to go.”

Alema Rar tried to smile around her ring gag as she opened her eyes. Getting awoken with a flogging really took her back. She scrambled into the submissive kneeling position she had learned the day before as quickly as she could. She glanced around, and was somewhat disappointed to only see one other set of Yuuzhan Vong legs in the minshal. By the tattoo pattern, she knew they belonged to Intendant Choka.

Commander Choka reached down and removed her leash from the floor, then pulled her to her feet with it. Once Alema Rar was upright, Intendant Choka began changing her restraints.

First she wrapped a fleshy waist-cincher tightly around the Twi'lek's mid-section. It was like a robeskin, except thicker, tighter, and brownish-red. It went from just under Alema Rar's ribcage to just above her hips. Then Intendant Choka helped Alema Rar into a pair of matching knee-high vonduun crab boots. The boots fit snugly, but had a wider part at her ankles that fit over her anklecuffs. Both the waist-cincher and boots tightened once they were on.

The rigid boots held Alema Rar's feet at about the same angle as a pair of fifteen-centimeter heels, but without actual heels. Instead, she pretty much stood on the balls of her feet in the tight boots. The thick soles had the pattern of a ronko or similar beast of burden on the bottom. When Alema Rar noticed this, she had a pretty good idea of how Commander Choka intended to get to wherever it was they were going.

Next Intendant Choka released Alema Rar's wrist and biceps cuffs from each other. Then she pulled Alema Rar's right wrist up and attached the cuff to the biceps cuff on her left upper arm. Intendant Choka promptly repeated the process with her left wristcuff and right biceps cuff, crossing her arms behind her back.

Alema Rar flexed against her restraints in an effort to ease the strain. It wasn't the most stringent bondage she had ever been in, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Still, she knew she would be fine for at least a few hours. It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter anyway. The implanter in her pussy kept flexing and pulsing, helping to keep her hyper-aroused, not that she needed help in that department. How could a girl not be hyper-aroused in tight bondage and with a dominant Master ordering her around?

Once her arms were secure, Intendant Choka pulled Alema Rar's gnullith gag out, and pushed a fleshy object into her mouth. Alema Rar immediately recognized it as a bit gag, just like a lot of beasts of burden across the galaxy were forced to wear so their Master could easily control them.

The fleshy object was a cylinder, and went across her mouth horizontally. The middle part went between her teeth while a spider-web of straps fanned out from each end. Alema Rar obediently bit down on the gag as Intendant Choka tightened the tentacle-like straps around her head and lekku, forming a harness. Two of the tentacles had flaps that extended forwards on the outside of each of her eyes at her temples, severely limiting her field of vision.

Last of all, Intendant Choka shoved a large, fleshy butt-plug into Alema Rar's ass. It had a tentacle-like tail that started about as big around as the butt-plug, then slowly tapered until it was only about as wide as her little finger, and extended down to her calves. After a few seconds, the butt-plug and tail changed color to match Alema Rar's blue skin perfectly. The butt-plug also expanded in diameter a few centimeters inside her, which would keep it firmly in place until a member of Domain Choka wanted it out. Then Intendant Choka led her outside.

Alema Rar wasn't surprised to find Commander Choka waiting for them, next to what she assumed was the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a ronkogirl cart. The cart-creature was mostly gray, with some green and brown mixed in. Alema Rar was relieved that it only looked big enough for one rider. The implanter was still doing its thing, keeping her horny to the point of distraction.

There were two stiff rods extending out from the front of the cart-creature, which Intendant Choka quickly guided her to. Then Commander Choka attached the rods to either side of Alema Rar's waist-cincher. Next he attached a pair of tentacle-like reins to her gag, at each end of the fleshy cylinder in her mouth. Once she was properly secure, Commander Choka climbed into the cart-creature and picked up the reins with one hand, and held his sadostaff with the other hand.

Alema Rar heard him say something to Intendant Choka, but the tizowyrms translated it into gibberish. Intendant Choka responded with the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a laugh, and a sharp slap to the Twi'lek's ass. Alema Rar tried to turn her head to grin back at her, but Commander Choka was holding the reins tight, so she couldn't turn her head.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Go,” Supreme Commander Lah commanded his Jeedai pet.

There is no way I'm going to pull him, Jaina thought as she stood there, attached to the weird looking cart-creature that Yamtsa Lah was currently sitting in behind her. Getting bound and fucked by multiple members of Domain Lah was one thing, being used as a ronko was another. Still, Jaina almost wanted to obey, just to please Yamtsa Lah, which she knew would turn her on. Well, turn her on even more, as the implanter in her pussy was doing a good job of that on its on.

Before Jaina had been attached to the cart-creature, Intendant Lah had changed around her bondage some. Now Jaina was wearing a tight, brownish-red waist-cincher of robeskin material and knee-high vonduun crab boots that had a pattern on the soles like a beast of burden. Her arms had been pulled painfully up behind her back, with each wrist cuff attached to the opposite biceps cuff.

The implanter was back in Jaina's pussy, keeping her hyper-horny, and Intendant Lah had shoved a large fleshy butt-plug up her ass. At first it had expanded inside her, which was a little painful, but now it felt . . . interesting—almost good. The butt-plug had a tapering tail that hung down to her calves. The tail seemed to move on its own some, but Jaina had figured out that she could somehow control it a little by how she flexed her ass muscles. It was almost like it was a part of her.

Intendant Lah had also strapped a new gag around Jaina's head. This one had a fleshy cylinder that went horizontal across her mouth, with a spider-web of tentacle-like straps fanning out from each end, forming a harness around her head. There were small flaps on the outside of her eyes that cut off her vision to either side. Currently Jaina was staring ahead, at the grass a couple of meters in front of her.

The cart-creature that Yamtsa Lah was sitting in behind her had two long rods extending from the front that were now attached to Jaina's waist-cincher. Intendant Lah had also attached a set of tentacle-like reins to her gag, and Jaina was sure that Yamtsa Lah was holding the other end.

“Go, Jeedai,” Supreme Commander Lah repeated, this time with a sharp flick of his sadostaff.

Jaina screamed through her gag as she felt the sadostaff strike her right upper thigh, just where it met her naked ass. Almost without thinking she jerked forward, to evade another blow. Another strike landed on her left thigh. One step quickly turned into two, then three. 

Before she realized it, she was jogging swiftly across open ground, pulling Yamtsa Lah along behind her. Since she was pulling someone behind her, it took her several more steps than normal to get up to speed, which was still no where near as fast as she could run under normal circumstances.

“Good Jeedai,” Supreme Commander Lah said from behind her, flicking her ass with his sadostaff again.

Jaina couldn't help but feel a flash of arousal at being called a Good Jeedai. She didn't want to pull Yamtsa Lah at all, but she wanted to be whipped even less. The feeling of helplessness made her even more aroused. The implanter helped keep her there.

When Supreme Commander Lah tugged on one of the reins, sharp, needle-like spikes came out of that side of the gag, and stuck the inside of Jaina's cheeks and mouth. When he wanted her to go faster, he simply whipped the back of her thighs or ass harder with the sadostaff. With those motivations, Jaina quickly learned to follow her Master's directions practically instantaneously.

The waist-cincher made it hard for Jaina to breathe deeply, but she managed to adjust. She also had to get used to running gagged, and with her arms stringently bound high behind her back. The implanter in her pussy and butt-plug in her ass made her feel strange as well, especially while she was running. The butt-plug's tail swung back and forth, brushing against the back of her legs about every other stride. That took a little longer to get used to; it was very annoying. The knee high vonduun crab boots were surprisingly easy to run in though.

Yamtsa Lah kept a steady rhythm on her ass and thighs with his sadostaff. Soon Jaina was nearly sprinting, and pulling him along behind her. She was sure she had run at least a few klicks by now.

Suddenly Jaina felt a sharp tug on both of her reins, and heard Yamtsa Lah ordering her to stop. Jaina craned her neck back, and brought the cart-creature and her Master to a halt as quickly as she could. Then she began wondering why he had chosen to stop here. They seemed to be on a deserted path, with grasslands on both sides, not that she could see much with the blinders on though. Next she felt the rods attached to her waist-cincher shift as Yamtsa Lah climbed out of the cart-creature.

“How are you doing, my Jeedai pet?” Supreme Commander Lah asked her as he approached her from behind. 

Jaina moaned through her gag as she struggled to catch her breath from running so long. She was so close to an orgasm it was driving her crazy.

“Eager to get going again, Jeedai?” he asked her as he reached out and flicked the sadobug on her left nipple. With his other hand he caressed her side.

Jaina moaned again through her gag, this time in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the sadobug bit down and vibrated on her nipple. Supreme Commander Lah responded by reaching down and tugging on the tail extending out of the butt-plug in her ass. Then he reached up, and pushed the flaps at her temples inwards to cover her eyes.

Now she was blinded as well as bound. “Let's see how you run without your eyesight, my Jeedai pet,” he said as he reached down and patted the implanter in her pussy.

Jaina moaned in arousal as the implanter expanded and flexed inside her. Then Yamtsa Lah casually slapped her ass with his hand as he walked back towards the cart-creature.

Jaina had the momentary urge to take off running when she felt him spank her ass. She fought it, and ran through a Jedi calming exercise as Supreme Commander Lah climbed back into the cart-creature. The implanter was keeping her very horny—but she would have been pretty turned on just with the bondage and submission. She even felt strangely aroused pulling Yamtsa Lah around like a ronko.

“This will teach you to completely trust me, and obey my directions, Jeedai pet,” Supreme Commander Lah said as he flicked his sadostaff towards her.

Jaina felt the sting on her thigh, and immediately took off. Just as before, she quickly felt another lash, then a third. She did her best to get up to speed, so he wouldn't have to whip her so much.

Running while blind was a new experience for her—especially with her arms restrained high behind her back. She opened herself totally to the Force, both for strength and guidance. She wasn't able to gain very much guidance though. She couldn't sense anything from Yamtsa Lah, and she wasn't familiar enough with life on Zomana Sekot to feel safe running around blind. Jaina would just have to obey Yamtsa Lah's directions, and trust him to keep her safe. 

After a few dozen meters, Jaina realized that running blind was really no different than when she was helplessly bound and he was whipping or fucking her. Either way, she was completely under his control. All she could do was obey Yamtsa Lah. The realization gave her a surge of arousal, and she boosted her speed a notch for her Master.

Supreme Commander Lah kept whipping her on the back of her thighs every couple of strides that she took. Even though her tail was still swinging back and forth, he never hit it with the sadostaff. He also never hit her waist-cincher. Every blow found its mark on her thighs or ass. Almost without even realizing it, Jaina began to anticipate the strikes, and started to get used to them while running.

Soon Jaina was concentrating on running so much she almost forgot she was blind, bound, and pulling Yamtsa Lah behind her like a ronko with her pussy and ass implanted with strange living Yuuzhan Vong creatures. At the barest tug on one of her reins, she would change direction while still running at full speed. The sadostaff hitting her ass and legs became a natural part of running, just like having her arms pulled up behind her back, the tail brushing against her legs, and breathing with her waist-cincher pulled tight. The implanter seemed to pulse with every stride she took as well.

Every so often, Jaina heard other Yuuzhan Vong as they passed by. The tizowyrms translated everything they said into gibberish though. She did hear Yamtsa Lah call her Jeedai several times, but the rest of what he said to them was gibberish to her as well.

Jaina groaned in frustration through her gag. She was starting to realize just how helpless she was. She was being forced to pull her Master, while he effortlessly controlled exactly where she went, and how fast. Even though she was doing all the work, Yamtsa Lah was in complete control. She was nothing more than an animal for him to use to travel. She was a tool for him to get from here to there. She would say she was nothing but a speeder to him, but she knew Yuuzhan Vong didn't use machines. They used Jeedai slaves.

When they arrived at their destination, she would no doubt be exhausted, while he would be relaxed and well rested. It was the ultimate form of slavery. The realization made Jaina so horny she orgasmed on the spot. Thanks to Yamtsa Lah's sadostaff, and her own submissiveness, she didn't miss a stride.

Eventually, Jaina felt Yamtsa Lah pull her to a stop, and heard at least two Yuuzhan Vong speaking to him. Thanks to the the tizowyrms, all she heard was gibberish though. Jaina knew she was turning red with embarrassment as she stood there helpless while two strangers looked at her naked, restrained, and attached to the cart-creature like a beast of burden. She also knew there was nothing she could do but endure it. The implanter kept her hyper-horny, and on the verge of orgasm. The thought of orgasming in front of the unknown Yuuzhan Vong only added to her arousal.

While Yamtsa Lah talked with the Yuuzhan Vong, Jaina wondered if Alema Rar was being forced to haul someone from Domain Choka around like a beast of burden like she was. Then she wondered if that's what Tahiri and Danni were used for by the Yuuzhan Vong.

Then she felt Yamtsa Lah climb out of the cart-creature, and heard him talk with the other two Yuuzhan Vong. After a few moments, Jaina felt a hand on her side, then someone flicked the sadobug on her nipple. While she moaned in pain and arousal from the sadobug's vibration, Yamtsa Lah told her where they were.

“We are at Domain Lah's compound,” Yamtsa Lah told her. “Many other members of Domain Lah want to take you out for a run,” he explained as he forcefully fondled her ass. “So I am going to leave you here, so they can just climb into the vhlor and grab your reins.”

Jaina couldn't believe she was going to be left out so anyone that wanted to could just make her haul them around. To make matters worse, she was still blindfolded, so she wouldn't even know who was controlling her. At she finally knew what the cart-creature was called, assuming that's what Yamtsa Lah was referring to when he said vhlor.

“Now, when someone is finished with you, they'll bring you back here, and tie your reins to this senalak, so you don't wander off, Jeedai.”

Jaina groaned in frustration through her gag. If he would just let her see, then she wouldn't feel so helpless. Then she squeezed the implanter in her pussy. Feeling helpless turned her on, and she knew that her Master knew it.

“However, Jeedai, you won't have to stand up all day,” he explained as he twisted her nipple. “When you're tied to this senalak and want to rest, or if someone gives you the command poon ugg you will go to the position I'm about to show you.”

“Dwi, Yamtsa,” Jaina tried to answer, but of course her gag rendered her words incomprehensible. She still didn't even know what a senalak was, other than something to tie her reins to.

At Yamtsa Lah's command, Jaina first knelt, then sat on her boots, then put her forehead between her knees. Her nipples—and the sadobugs—were pressed against her thighs. Her arms were still bound high behind her back as well. The tail sticking out of her ass curled underneath her. The position wasn't exactly comfortable, but at least she was off her feet.

Then Jaina felt the end of Yamtsa Lah's now rigid sadostaff pushing down on the back of her head. She submissively lowered her head to where he wanted it. Yamtsa Lah made several more adjustments to her position with his sadostaff. Then she felt his three toed foot on her back, holding her down. One of his large talons was on her arms, while the other two were on her upper back.

“Now, Jeedai, when someone pulls up on your reins or leash—” Yamtsa Lah paused to tug her reins while keeping her down with his foot—“or tells you to duwin, then you will instantly stand up,” he told her.

Jaina felt his foot on her back a couple more moments, then he took it off. A second later, he casually said, “Duwin.” Without a second thought Jaina stood up as quickly as possible.

Getting up was a little difficult in the boots, and especially with her arms bound behind her back. Still, Jaina thought she had done it reasonably fast.

“Faster Jeedai,” Yamtsa Lah commanded her with a moderate strike to her side with his sadostaff. “Poon ugg.”

Jaina immediately dropped back down to her knees, and lowered her forehead. Yamtsa Lah adjusted her posture with his sadostaff a couple of times, then paused while she held the position.

“Duwin,” he commanded her after a couple of moments.

Jaina scrambled to her feet as quickly as she could, and stood up. She knew she had gotten up faster then before—but was it fast enough to satisfy Yamsta Lah?

“Much better, Jeedai,” he announced with a moderate strike to her crotch, causing the implanter to flex and wriggle inside her. “Now poon ugg!”

Jaina instantly dropped back down, and assumed the submissive rest position he had taught her. She definitely felt submissive—and aroused—kneeling in front of Yamtsa Lah. He made a couple of adjustments to her position, then commanded her to duwin, which caused her to immediately stand back up.

Jaina practiced dropping to the rest position, and climbed back to her feet on Yamtsa Lah's command another half-dozen times or so. After she did the maneuver several times in a row to his satisfaction, he ordered her to kneel, and allowed her to rest. Jaina was grateful to actually get some rest after scrambling up and down so many times.

“Good Jeedai,” Yamtsa Lah told her as she held the rest position. “You will only assume this position when given the command poon ugg, or you are tied to this senalak.”

“Dwi Yamtsa,” Jaina tried to answer through her gag. She didn't even consider raising her head. Yamtsa Lah seemed to understand what she meant, in spite of the gag.

Less than a minute later, she heard a familiar voice talking with Yamtsa Lah. Even though her tizowyrms only allowed her to understand gibberish—except for the name Jeedai—Jaina recognized the newcomer as Intendant Ona Domain Lah.

“Alright, Jeedai, rest time is over,” Intendant Lah said as she pulled her to her feet by her reins. “It's time for me to take you out for a run.”

Jaina quickly climbed to her feet. She still couldn't believe she was being forced to haul around anyone that wanted to hop into the vhlor that was harnessed to her waist-cincher. At least she knew who her first rider was though. She also couldn't deny how aroused she felt at being so helpless—and being used like this. Jaina felt the poles shift as Intendant Lah settled into the vhlor. She took as deep as breath as she could with her waist cinicher and gag, and ran through a Jedi calming exercise to prepare herself. Then she felt the sting of a sadostaff on her ass, and she promptly took off running.

Intendant Lah wasn't quite Yamtsa Lah's equal with the sadostaff, but she still managed to land most of her strikes on Jaina's ass or upper thighs. She did hit her tail a couple of times though. The butt-plug responded by painfully stinging her asshole with dozens of tiny cilia. Jaina quickly learned that she would rather be whipped that allow her tail to take the lash. Unfortunately she couldn't control where Intendant Lah's sadostaff struck. It wasn't long before another strike landed on Jaina's tail, causing her to be painfully stung again.

Jaina still had no idea where they were going; she simply ran while Intendant Lah controlled where she went, and whipped her every other stride or so.

After several minutes of jogging swiftly while Intendant Lah whipped her from the vhlor, Jaina began to wonder why they just didn't tell her to run, or go faster, or something like that. Then she decided that they probably just preferred to whip her instead. After another strike of Intendant Lah's sadostaff, Jaina decided that she probably preferred it to just being told to run too, other than the occasional painful lashes to her tail; not that they asked her opinion.

A couple of minutes later Jaina felt a much harder strike on her ass than the other ones Intendant Lah had been giving her. Jaina immediately increased her speed, but her next blow as just as hard. Jaina obediently ran faster, practically sprinting, and hoping she didn't hit her tail with one of these blows.

Intendant Lah kept her at that pace nearly a minute. Then she gently pulled back on her reins to slow her back down to a swift jog, and kept her there the rest of the run. Jaina had no idea where they went, but she estimated they were only out about fifteen minutes. Finally they stopped back at Domain Lah's compound—at least Jaina assumed that's where they were at, she was still blindfolded after all—and Intendant Lah climbed out of the vhlor.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ CHAPTER 4 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Good Jeedai,” Intendant Lah said as she stroked her crotch, causing the implanter to pulse inside her.

Jaina moaned through her gag as she caught her breath from the run. Then she felt Intendant Lah's breath on her ear.

“You've really taken to your training, Jeedai slave,” she told her as she twisted her nipple.

Jaina helplessly moaned again as the sadobug to bit down on her nipple and vibrated.

“I've got to go for now, but I'm sure someone else will be along soon to try out Domain Lah's new Jeedai pet,” Intendant Lah said as she gently bit Jaina's ear. “Until then though, I'm sure the senalak will take care of you.”

Jaina stood blind and restrained as Intendant Lah walked away. After a couple of moments, Jaina thought about assuming the poon ugg position, but decided not to for the time being.

True to Intendant Lah's word, it wasn't even a minute before Jaina heard someone else approach her. Then she felt them flick the sadobug on her right nipple. Jaina moaned in arousal and pain as it bit down and vibrated. She heard the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a laugh, from which she deducted that it was a male, then felt him tug on her reins, apparently testing them out.

That caused the spiky protrusions in the gag to come out, and stick painfully into Jaina's mouth and gums. Luckily for her, he was satisfied after testing each of her reins just once. After a tug of her tail, she felt him climb into the vhlor. A moment later, Jaina felt the sting of a sadostaff on her ass, and she was off.

Over the next couple of hours, Jaina was taken out by eight more members of Domain Lah. Most of them only kept her out for five or six minutes. She usually only got a minute or two of rest between runs, although once she felt someone climb into the vhlor as soon as the previous one climbed out. A few had left her in the poon ugg position, but most simply tied her reins to the senalak, and left after flicking her nipples, or pulling on her tail, or slapping her somewhere, or something like that. Jaina was pretty sure that quite a few Yuuzhan Vong stopped by just to do some of those things to her as well.

Finally Jaina was left at the senalak for several minutes on her own. Her last Master had left her in the poon ugg position. After a couple of minutes, Jaina began to wonder if she could get up on her own. Yamtsa Lah hadn't said one way or the other. Every other time someone had come along and told her to duwin, or pulled her reins to get her up.

After another minute or so, Jaina slowly began to climb to her feet. When she reached a crouch, she was suddenly hit with a painful lash around her lower thighs. Jaina screamed in pain through her gag as the whip cut into her. After a split-second, she quickly dropped back down to the poon ugg position, and the whip went away, although the pain lingered. Whatever that was, it wasn't a sadostaff. Since she was blind and gagged, Jaina didn't even know if it was someone that had whipped her, or some sort of automatic reflex of the senalak or something else nearby. Whatever it was, Jaina knew that she would be staying in the poon ugg position until told otherwise. 

Jaina rested on her knees a couple of more minutes, then another member of Domain Lah came by and took her for a run. Almost as soon as she got back from that one she was taken out again. Jaina completed three more runs for various members of Domain Lah. Afterwards, she was resting in the duwin position for her next run when she heard Intendant Lah's familiar voice.

“Having fun, Jeedai?” she asked her.

Jaina grunted in annoyance through her gag. While being restrained, gagged, implanted, and forced to haul around various members of Domain Lah was arousing and submissively satisfying, it wasn't fun—especially after doing it nearly non-stop for so long. Then Jaina felt Intendant Lah opening her blindfold. Jaina squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She had been blindfolded for hours now.

“How are your arms, Jeedai?” Intendant Lah asked as she patted Jaina's upper arm.

Jaina grunted again, this time as a simple response. She had been using the Force to keep the blood flowing in her arms for a while now. Then Intendant Lah surprised her by releasing her right wrist from her left arm. 

“Take a minute to stretch them out,” Intendant Lah said as she released her left wrist from her right biceps cuff.

“Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” Jaina tried to answer obediently through her gag as she flexed her sore arms.

Jaina was more than a little wary of Intendant Lah's sudden kindness. Ever since she and the other Intendants had started domming her and Alema Rar yesterday, this was the first time any of them seemed concerned for her comfort. Jaina also noticed that she wasn't making a move to take off any of her other restraints. Since Intendant Lah wasn't, Jaina obediently didn't try to either.

While she was getting the circulation back into her arms, Jaina surveyed her surroundings. They were in a small courtyard, with a large, greenish, star-shaped damutek nearby. She could see about thirty or forty Yuuzhan Vong buildings around them. Jaina recognized several more damuteks, as well as some smaller whitish grashals and minshals. She also saw a double handful of Yuuzhan Vong walking between some of the buildings.

After nearly a minute, Intendant Lah pressed a bladder to Jaina's mouth, and ordered her to drink. The nozzle of the bladder wriggled between her gag and upper teeth. Jaina obediently began drinking the sweet tasting fluid inside. As she did, she noticed her gag expanding in her mouth a little. As she held the bladder for her, Intendant Lah explained that the gag was absorbing some of the nutrient fluid, and would slowly release it as she bit down on the gag, keeping her hydrated as she ran.

Jaina nodded her head appreciatively as she emptied the bladder. She had felt like the gag had gotten smaller, but she had just figured that she was getting used to it.

“Now, Jeedai, we are going on one more run,” Intendant Lah told her as she began restraining her arms back behind her back again.

Jaina obediently allowed her to cuff each of her wrists to her opposite biceps behind her back, just like they had been before. Next Intendant Lah patted the implanter in her pussy, causing it to flex inside her. Then Jaina watched her take her reins off the senalak, and felt her climb into the vhlor. Jaina let out an inquisitive grunt, reminding her that she had forgot to blindfold her.

“Since you came here to see Zomana Sekot, I decided to leave off your blindfold this time, Jeedai,” Intendant Lah explained.

A moment later Jaina felt the sadostaff strike her ass, and she took off.

While Jaina appreciated being able to see while she ran, she had to adjust to being able to see where she was going. When she was blindfolded, she had to completely trust whomever was controlling her reins. Since she could see now, she found herself trying to guide the vhlor a bit. Intendant Lah quickly regained control with a few hard lashes of her sadostaff and tugs on her reins though.

Another habit Jaina had to unlearn was trying to look around. The flaps at her temples cut off her vision to either side, but she kept getting glimpses of things, then trying to turn her head to get a better look. Intendant Lah responded by immediately tugging back on her opposite rein, making the spikes come out of the gag, and stick the inside of Jaina's mouth. Jaina only made a few distracted glances to the side before she learned to keep her attention firmly where Intendant Lah directed it.

Intendant Lah was definitely keeping her at a slower pace than most of her other runs though. She even let her walk a bit a few times. Jaina also had to learn to ignore various Yuuzhan Vong that passed by. That wasn't much harder than when she was blindfolded. 

Thanks to the implanter, bondage, and general submissive nature of pulling her Mistress like a ronkogirl, Jaina's arousal quickly grew to near-orgasmic levels. She wanted to stop and let someone—anyone fuck her—but she wanted to keep running and pulling Intendant Lah too.

After about two hours or so, Intendant Lah stopped her at the grashal where the Yuuzhan Vong had bathed and dommed the Jedi the day before. There was another vhlor there, empty and with no one attached to it. Jaina wondered who had been pulling it. Intendant Lah quickly climbed out of the vhlor Jaina had been pulling, removed the poles from either side of her waist-cincher, and led her inside by her reins.

As soon as Jaina stepped through the hatch sphincter, she felt Tahiri's presence though the Force. Tahiri felt her presence too, and sent her a cheerful greeting, which Jaina promptly returned. A half-second later, Jaina saw her friend as well. Tahiri flashed her a smile, and waved one of her hands, which were cuffed crossed high behind her back like Jaina's. Jaina smiled back as best she could around her gag, and fluttered her fingers in a wave behind her back.

Tahiri was naked except for her brownish-red collar, the cuffs which locked each of her wrists to the opposite biceps, and the matching ankle cuffs they had gotten at the same time. She also had a pair of sadobugs on her nipples, and was still wearing one of the weird heelless boots like Jaina had on. As the hatch sphincter closed behind her, Jaina watched Intendant Rapuung pull the boot off her.

Intendants Rapuung and Lah exchanged greetings as well, but all Jaina heard was gibberish. Then Intendant Rapuung glanced at Tahiri, and said, “Poon ugg.” Tahiri was down on her knees in a flash, with her head between her thighs. Without even thinking about it, Jaina dropped into the required position almost as fast.

As soon as she knelt, Jaina realized that Intendant Rapuung had been talking to Tahiri. Then she heard both of the Intendants respond with the Yuuzhan Vong equivalent of a laugh.

“Good Jeedai,” Intendant Lah commented. “But we've got to get you naked again for your bath,” she added with a tug on Jaina's reins.

Jaina quickly rose to her feet with embarrassment, and after a moment's thought, didn't assume the duwin position. Since Intendant Lah didn't whip her with her sadostaff, Jaina guessed she had made the right choice. While Tahiri waited in the poon ugg position, Intendant Lah began taking some of the ronkogirl gear off Jaina. 

First she removed her harness gag, then the waist-cincher. Jaina worked her jaw to relieve the soreness, and took a few deep breaths for the first time in several hours. Then Intendant Lah reached down and squeezed the base of her tail. Jaina gasped softly as the butt-plug shrank inside her, allowing Intendant Lah to easily pull it out of her ass.

Jaina felt strangely empty without the butt-plug. She flexed her sphincter muscle, and missed her tail brushing against her legs. Before she could think about it anymore though, Intendant Lah began pulling the tentacle-like straps that were attached to the implanter off her. Then she got a grip on the implanter, and yanked it out of her.

Jaina gasped in arousal as the implanter came out. Intendant Lah gave her an evil look—which was basically natural for a Yuuzhan Vong—then pushed the implanter back in, and quickly pulled it back out, causing Jaina to gasp again.

“Don't worry Jeedai,” she said as she slapped her wet pussy. “I'm sure Yamtsa Maal Lah and the rest of Domain Lah will put something in there soon.”

“Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” Jaina answered, grinning in anticipation.

“A'Tsaosk means intimate female superior, while Tsaosk refers to an intimate male superior,” she explained absently as she leaned down to take off Jaina's boots.

Mistress and Master, Jaina mentally translated with a smile. “Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” she replied as she lifted her right foot to give her a'Tsaosk better access to her ronkogirl boot. Then Jaina remembered Tahiri's inside joke tone of voice when she had translated a'Tsaosk the day before, and understood. Intendant Lah was definitely her a'Tsaosk.

“The terms are mostly used by slaves who don't know the Yuuzhan Vong language, or how to read Yuuzhan Vong rank markings,” Intendant Lah said as she took off Jaina's other boot.

“Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” Jaina replied obediently as she carefully set her foot back down, letting her calves adjust to having to stand flat-footed again.

As she did, the hatch sphincter opened, and Jaina sensed Alema Rar entering. The two of them exchanged quick greetings through the Force, and Jaina felt Tahiri and Alema Rar do the same. Then she glanced towards the blue-skinned Twi'lek. 

Alema Rar was in ronkogirl bondage gear as well, and being led in by her reins, held by Intendant Choka. Intendant Choka exchanged greetings with Intendants Rapuung and Lah, then began stripping off Alema Rar's bondage gear. 

Meanwhile Intendant Lah flicked the sadobug on Jaina's nipple, and said “Poon ugg, Jeedai,” to her.

Jaina immediately dropped to the appropriate position. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alema Rar doing the same. Jaina smiled in amusement, and sensed Tahiri's through the Force as well. Apparently Domain Choka had used Alema Rar as a ronkogirl like Domain Lah had with her. Then Jaina heard Intendant Choka say something to Alema Rar—that her tizowyrms translated to gibberish—and watched her scramble back to her feet out of the corner of her eye. 

Intendant Choka had taken off Alema Rar's harness gag and waist-cincher before she had dropped to the poon ugg position. As she pulled her butt-plug out of her, Jaina saw that it was blue, perfectly matching the Twi'lek's skin. Suddenly Jaina felt a sadostaff touch the back of her head. 

“Eyes down, Jeedai,” Intendant Lah said as she nudged her head with the rigid sadostaff.

“Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” Jaina replied obediently as she locked her eyes on the grashal floor a few centimeters away.

Jaina listened to the sound of Intendant Choka stripping off Alema Rar's bondage gear, while Intendants Rapuung and Lah made a couple of comments. Less than a minute later, the two Intendants ordered Jaina and Tahiri to their feet alongside Alema Rar. All three still had each of their wrists cuffed to the opposite biceps, and they were wearing the ankle cuffs that they had gotten the day before. Jaina and Alema Rar were also wearing their matching collars, while Tahiri was wearing her brownish-red one. A sadobug was attached to each of their nipples.

Next the three Intendants stepped behind them, and began releasing their arms. The freedom was short lived however. As soon as Intendant Lah released her wrists from her opposite biceps, Jaina felt her pull her hands together and attach her wrist cuffs to each other. Jaina stretched out her arms behind her back with relief. She was much more comfortable like this than with her arms bound high behind her back like they had been before. She could probably stay like this all day without any problems.

Once all three Jedi's wrists were secure behind their backs, the Intendants stepped back in front of them and removed the sadobugs from their slaves' nipples. Jaina gasped as the blood flowed back into her sore nipples. She heard Tahiri and Alema Rar do the same, and sensed a mix of pain and pleasure she had gotten familiar with. Jaina wanted to massage her tender nipples, but her hands were still restrained behind her back.

Next the Intendants guided the Jedi into the baths on the floor, and helped them in. Jaina stepped into the thick, reddish-yellow porrh fluid, and sat down. Just like the day before, her skin quickly began tingling, almost painfully. Then Intendant Lah closed the lid over the top of the bath just like the day before. The lids had a half-circle slot in them that closed around their collars, keeping them in place.

Once the Jedi were all secure, the Intendants sat down behind them and began massaging more of the porrh cleansing fluid into their heads. When the Intendants finished that, they put the pinkish-brown disk creatures on the Jedi's faces, and left them soaking in the baths a while.

Jaina reached out to Tahiri and Alema Rar with Force, and felt them reach back to her. The three Jedi relaxed contently, hands bound behind their backs, trapped in Yuuzhan Vong baths, and with strange creatures on their faces.

A while later the Intendants returned, and got the Jedi out of the baths. Yesterday the baths had been followed by the Intendants giving them their jewelry, then the massages. Since they were still wearing their collars and cuffs, Jaina assumed they wouldn't be getting that. She was definitely hoping for another massage though. 

Suddenly Intendant Lah was holding a gnullith gag in front of Jaina's face. Without being told, Jaina opened her mouth, and allowed her to push the phallus-shaped gag in. As her a'Tsaosk wrapped the tentacles around her head, Jaina saw Intendants Rapuung and Choka doing the same to Tahiri and Alema Rar.

Once all three Jedi were gagged, the Intendants attached leashes to their collars, and led them out of the grashal. Jaina glanced over at Alema Rar, winked at her and sent her a cheerful goodbye through the Force as they were each being led off in different directions. The blue-skinned Twi'lek replied with her own cheerful farewell, and flick of her lekku as she obediently followed her a'Tsaosk away. Jaina could sense Tahiri's happiness as well, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention to Jaina and Alema Rar. 

Jaina knew that this was because Tahiri was very devoted to Domain Rapuung. Jaina was starting to feel the same way towards Domain Lah, and idly wondered just how devoted she would end up towards her Yuuzhan Vong masters before she had to leave in a few days. Then she wondered if she would even want to leave in a few days. Maybe they'll just keep me here, Jaina thought idly. Then she wondered if they would start giving her tattoos and stuff like the Yuuzhan Vong had. Then she wondered why Tahiri didn't have any, since she was obviously so devoted to her Domain Rapuung masters.

A few dozen meters later, Jaina and a'Tsaosk Lah arrived at the same smaller shell-shaped building they had been to the day before. Inside Jaina found three Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Jaina smiled when she saw that they all had the distinctive gash across their faces of Domain Lah. None of their tattoos and scars were as elaborate than Yamtsa Lah's, or those of Warleaders Zhat or Qurang Lah. Intendant Lah handed her leash off to the one that looked to be the highest ranking by Jaina's estimation.

“Have fun, Jeedai,” Intendant Lah told her as she hit her ass with her sadostaff.

“Dwi, a'Tsaosk,” Jaina tried to answer through her gag as Intendant Lah left the shell-looking building.

The three warriors quickly pulled Jaina to the middle of the room, and surrounded her. One of them reached out and began fingering her wet pussy, while another began taking off her gnullith gag. Jaina happily spread her legs apart to give him better access, and pushed her sadobug-clamped breast out towards the other one. Less than a minute later Jaina found herself on a low table-like platform, with one of her Tsaosks in each of her holes.

Jaina spent the rest of the evening being fucked by various members of Domain Lah. She orgasmed at least five or six times herself, but she knew it was more important for her to keep her Masters happy. Eventually they leashed her to the corner of the bed-platform, and left her to sleep. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back, and her ankles were cuffed together with a short tentacle. Her implanter was deep in her pussy, and her gnullith gag was strapped into her mouth.

The next morning, Jaina was awaken by a young and lightly scarred Attendant who introduced herself as Nuaq Domain Lah. Since she was a member of Domain Lah, Jaina happily obeyed her. Nuaq fed Jaina, then changed her back into her ronkogirl bondage. She did leave the blindfold off though. Next Nuaq took her out to the vhlor, and rode her back to Domain Lah's compound. Just like the day before, Jaina spent the morning and early afternoon giving a vhlor ride to any Lah that wanted one. Yamtsa Lah even stopped by to ride her again. Jaina only noticed he was there because he told her how happy he was with her progress. She smiled around her gag, happy to obey her Domain without question.

Several hours later, Attendant Nuaq rode her back to the purification grashal, where they met Tahiri, Alema Rar, and someone from each of their Domains that had brought them. The three Jedi were given baths, then split up to spend the night pleasing members of their Domains again. Jaina didn't feel bored one bit by the routine. She loved pleasing her Domain Lah Masters, enjoyed the relaxing Yuuzhan Vong baths, and even learned to get off on being a helpless ronkogirl. Jaina and Alema Rar had come to visit Tahiri, but she hadn't even been allowed to speak her since the first day. Jaina was enjoying herself too much to care though.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

A week later . . . 

“Bye Riina,” Jaina said as she gave Tahiri a hug.

“Bye Jaina, Alema Rar,” Tahiri replied as she embraced first Jaina, then her Twi'lek friend.

“Maybe next time we can actually visit with you instead of playing ronkogirl all the time,” Alema Rar commented with a smile.

“Or we can be ronkogirls together?” Jaina suggested absently.

Both Tahiri and Alema Rar glanced at her, and shared a brief laugh.

“Let's go, Ronkogirl,” Alema Rar said as she hooked a pair of fingers underneath her collar, and pulled her towards their ship. “Time to get back into the infidel machine and go back to Coruscant.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Authoress' notes: Sorry for the abrupt ending. I realized that this story could go on for quite a bit longer, and I had no good place to end it. Perhaps someday Jaina, Alema Rar, or another Jedi will visit the Yuuzhan Vong again. It would also be a good place for Tahiri to hide after she escaped from prison in the Fate of the Jedi series.

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or via email. ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com - Bethany


End file.
